


Dressed Appropriately

by Rabentochter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oblivious Tony Stark, Pining Loki (Marvel), Pining Tony Stark, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter
Summary: Away from battle and where Loki felt comfortable, he usually wore an Asgardian tunic, black trousers that weren’t made of leather and barefoot when Tony while around. This time Loki wore Bunny slippers.And that wasn't everything yet.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 30
Kudos: 185





	Dressed Appropriately

**Author's Note:**

> I needed fluff, so now there is fluff.

Tony woke up with a yawn. Yesterday had been another battle to fight and the Avengers had teamed up with Loki to take down Mysterio. He was a ‘new’ villain in New York and his illusions were _good_. Even Loki had to admit that with a frown but took that as challenge to make his illusions even _better_.

Mysterio had escaped – sadly – again but Loki had assured them that the location spell he had put on Mysterio was still going to work tomorrow. It would give them all the chance to catch their breath, heal their bruises or deal with the aftereffects of seeing loved ones attacking you. Or insulting you.

It were times like that that Tony _hated_ how public his life was. It would never not hurt him to see Howard standing there with crossed arms and telling him what a disappointment Tony was to him. What a great friend Steve Rogers was and how much he loved _him_.

Tony had talked with Loki afterwards and gotten invited for a drink. It was a bit of a joke between them, to offer another a drink after or midst a battle. The Avengers tolerated it because Loki was their occasional ally and when he was their ‘enemy’, he only caused mischief. He didn’t harm anybody (unless the person _really_ deserved it) but let burgers rain down on citizens, painted the Brooklyn Bridge in a bright pink or had erasers running wild in the Central Park. Tony hated erasers. They were nasty little buggers, he had realised while some attempted to erase his visor and gauntlet.

He stood up with a sigh from the comfy bed and walked towards the kitchen. _Coffee first_ , was his motto, _shower later._ After all, he had taken a shower yesterday evening _before_ the drink. Tony had manners, when he wanted to. Seeing that Loki was one of his friends and fun to hang around with and even provided a dinner, Tony did not see why he shouldn’t be nice towards his host.

“Morning, Anthony.” Loki turned around from the coffee maker, a filled cup in his hands.

Tony did a double take, seeing Loki. Away from battle and where Loki felt comfortable, he usually wore an Asgardian tunic, black trousers that weren’t made of leather and barefoot while Tony was around.

This time Loki wore Bunny slippers. Like, real bunny slippers, grey and long ears, white teeth where the toes were and whiskers on each side. But that wasn’t even what shocked him the most. No, that was reserved for the boxers.

Tony swallowed and he only glanced briefly up to Loki’s face before his gaze dropped again. He knew he was a vain man but seeing Loki in Iron Man boxers?

 _Hot,_ was a fitting adjective. _Sexy_ , another.

“How come that’s the first time I see you in those?” he asked hoarsely and took the cup. _Hot_.

“Oh, because it’s the first time I wear them.” Loki smirked at him.

“The _first_ time?”

“Mhm.” Loki tilted his head to a side. “Do you like it?”

“ _Like?”_ Tony croaked. He had never thought vanity would be his downfall but –

“Yes, I bought them yesterday before you called me in to fight against Mysterio.” Loki’s eyes were sparkling with mischief and Tony noticed his voice had dropped.

He saw no reason to complain about that. Actually he wanted Loki to continue talking in that voice. Preferably, while he said things that weren’t rated R. Preferable within the next few minutes.

Before that he took a sip from his coffee. Coffee first, then the shower.

He stepped closer to Loki, his eyes dancing up and down between Loki’s amused face and the Iron Man boxers.

“Is there a reason why-“

“Well I thought it would be time to give you a _very big_ _clue_.” Loki shook his head with a smile. “All that flirting or bantering while fighting, be it on the same side or on opposite ones and nothing ever comes from it.” He sighed. “I detest wasting time, Anthony. And we’ve wasted enough, don’t you think?”

 _Definitely wasted enough time_ , Tony thought and put his hands on Loki’s hips. What a great coincidence that the Trickster had chosen not to wear any shirt this morning. “Yes,” was all he said to that and rubbed with his thumb circles on Loki’s skin.

The bunny slippers felt nice to step on, so fluffy and the distance to Loki’s lips wasn’t that huge anymore.

Loki bent his head down and Tony really, really wanted to kiss him but he had to clear something first up. “What do you want from-“

“You.” Loki rolled his eyes. “If that isn’t obvious enough yet. In whatever form you feel comfortable with although I wouldn’t mind seeing what we _could_ be.”

“A date this evening then to test waters?”

“Well,” Loki purred, “I wouldn’t mind testing waters _now_ to see how compatible we are. The date then as a reward?”

“I’m pretty sure that things should run the other way normally.”

“Seeing that neither of us is normal I think we’re doing fine.” Loki winked at him before he pulled Tony against his own body. “You want to talk about more or can I _finally_ kiss you?”

“A kiss sounds great,” Tony agreed and pressed his lips to Loki’s with a content sigh. 


End file.
